conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Administrative Divisions of Yarphei before the Gale Movement
The Grand Yarphese Republic has fifty-eight administrative divisions. There are fifty-one provinces, six special zones, and one maritime collectivity. Each one contains further divisions. The Yarphese system is that each division has a number that is used for the post. The deliniation of these divisions has little historical significance, as they were simply drawn out of old provinces to maintain provinces with a near-equal area and/or population, although this is highly inconsistent. They are currently the main unit of political control in Yarphei after the federal government, which often has difficuilty due to the distance between different parts of the country. Each administrative division has a number which is used by the post, primarily, or in other cases where a long province name would not do. Government Each province has a strictly followed government system. There is an all-purpose unicameral parliament at each head. Each canton has a democratic election to chose a representative to that parliament. However, the candidates are chosen as faithful members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army by the Yarphese government before being voted on by the people, and therefore it is not a totally democratic system. The parliament generally leads itself so there is not one ruler, as with the Grand Yarphese Republic itself, although there may be a speaker to lead the parliament in its routine meetings. Even though the governments are generally satisfactory by human rights standards, they have little power over the federal government. A representative is sent by each province to the Council of Provincial Leaders, an economic council to help discuss economic coordination of the provinces. Special zones are administered federally on an individual basis. The one maritime collectivity is composed of water and small islands in three seas. It is ruled by VLA members for now, but within a year it is planned to bring absolute democracy represented by a council of elected VLA members. Former Divisions Until 2011, provinces with large cities were referred to as departments. These were abolished following the 2010 Yarphese War. Free Cities describe overseas possessions, usually a single city or town, owned by Yarphei. They were abolished after World War III, with one granted independence (which subsequently merged into its original country), one endowed to a different owner, two returned to their original owners, one renamed a special zone, one inducted into a nearby province. Further Subdivisions Provinces are subdivided into rural cantons (bang) and urban cantons (tànbang). These are further subdivided into boroughs (tı̣xa). Special zones are divided in varying ways. The maritime collectivity is divided into municipalities. Paraphernalia Paraphernalia is mostly not allowed at the provincial level, in order to encourage unity. Every province is allowed a national language and script, due to the high amount of diversity. New flags were banned in 1996, but the Singaporean flag may occasionally be flown in Singapore, as with the Falklands flag in Proivince . All provinces are required to have English demonyms (e.g. Johorean, Bamttambangian, Camauese), to encourage westerners to distinguish them. List *Former administrative divisions written as Alberta/ mean "part of Alberta." *P=Province, SZ=Special Zone, MC=Maritime Collectivity Category:Yarphei Category:Concepts